1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to "pay-as-you-go" telephone billing systems, and more particularly to "pay as you go" billing systems using a paging network downlink protocol for use in landline, cellular, and broad band and narrow band personal communication system (PCS) wireless communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The creation and development of billing systems in general and dynamic real time debit systems has been a central aim of landline and wireless communications since the early days of the communications industry. Most prior dynamic billing systems have, however, failed to deliver an efficient, and secure system. Most cellular and Personal Communications systems (PCS) communications networks use billing systems that are not "dynamic" or "real time", and rely upon accrued or accumulated air time usage records that are drawn from fifteen to thirty day revolving billing procedures and accounting policies. These procedures are generally unsatisfactory and result in a great deal of usage fraud, and delinquent accounts. The results of cellular fraud, and delinquent accounts require cellular and PCS network management to implement tougher customer approval policies. In many urban markets, where cellular and PCS fraud and delinquent accounts are such a prevalent problem a new applicant with good credit will have to pay a deposit ranging from $300 to $1,000.00 just to activate a service. Because of such protective policies about 70% of potential cellular and PCS users are turned down because their credit is not the best and they cannot afford the required deposit.
Therefore it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a unique, secure, and efficient, real time cellular and PCS debit "pay-as-you-go" debit system. The present invention operates seamlessly, and elegantly with all known cellular and personal communications systems (PCS). Such wireless communication systems known and described in Interim Standards or "IS" standard documents, and European Telephone System (ETS) documents known in the art as; cellular IS-553 AMPS, TACS, IS-54B and IS-136 TDMA, IS-95 CDMA dual mode cellular. Other systems such as Global System for Mobile (GSM), DCT-1800, DCT-1900, Personal Digital Cellular (PDC), Digital European Cordless Telephone (DECT), Personal Handy Phone System (PHS), Cordless Telephone systems (CTS), Ardis Data, RAM data, and all other wireless data and voice communications standards. The present invention also utilizes one way broadcast paging systems, analog and digital control channels both physically and logically defined, satellite system control and access channels, digital access channels, and CDMA IS-95 access channel data burst fields. In fact, the present invention provides a debit methodology that is based on combining control, digital access channels, digital control channels, and creates a unique Control Channel Application Data (CCAD). CCAD combines paging, DCCH, SS7, and other system protocols that support voice and data cellular. Additionally, the present invention fully exploits Digital Control Channel (DCCH) messaging services offered by the Ericson Switching Company, in the TDMA IS-136 version, and the CDMA IS-95 DCCH messaging system equivalent offered by Qualcom Corporation of San Diego, Calif.
The present invention creates a truly novel "debit phone" technology. Most prior debit phones cost nearly $1,000.00 each. These phones typically have a credit or debit card slot that the user slides in the card, the phone transmits all the information to the host serving cellular network. Once verified the user can place a voice call.
The present invention provides a simple yet elegant alternative to this cumbersome, expensive and highly unsecured methodology. One serious problem that presents itself with the prior debit systems is that credit card information and other vital user specific information is transmitted and thus become susceptible to cellular hacker scanning devices. The hacker can easily capture this vital information and use for nefarious purposes.
The present invention debit phone costs no more to manufacture than other conventional cellular, PCS or cordless telephone. Furthermore the present invention operates within normal IS-41B and IS-41C signaling network guidelines and is virtually transparent to the host cellular network. IS-41 is a set of standards that uses Signaling System Seven (SS7) a 56 kbps broad band network full duplex protocol that is used throughout the cellular and PCS industry for inter-MSC communications. Also the SS7 network supports many other signaling based activities, and is utilized for the method of the present invention. No infrastructure or other equipment need to be added to any host cellular or PCS network. The present invention creates a master central monitoring station (MCMS) that is a point-of-presence or service control point (SCP) on the SS7 network. The present inventions debit communicator is always deemed a "roamer". Currently there are two major roamer networks; the North American Roamer Network (NACN) and ITE or GTE Mobilelink network. The IS-41 SS7 network is not unlike the Internet for switches and is now ubiquitous throughout the United States. Another 64 kpbs SS7 network is utilizes throughout Europe and Asia. The present invention is preferably "added" to cellular and PCS networks, particularly at the mobile switching center (MSC) and requires only about an hour of system programming time. The programming simply involves updating call treatment and routing parameter tables, and creating a new class of debit service. This programming does not involve updating switch operating system software, or any other aspect that might involve software "patches" and revisions. These switch software patches or revisions are usually handled by the original switch manufacturer. The control channel application data debit (CCAD-DEBIT) system disclosed herein is a dramatic improvement over all prior art cellular and PCS debit systems.
The present invention also creates a Debit Bank Center (DBC). This DBC is connected on the public switched telephone network (PSTN) very much in the same way as automatic teller management (ATM) system. However, the major difference between conventional ATM access and the present invention is that the MCMS is in constant communication with the DBC via carefully encrypted protocols. This dynamic approach is necessary in order to retrieve up to the minute changes in the CCAD-DEBIT phone system user debit account. Any changes or updates can be constantly compared with MCMS debit user records, and the CCAD debit phone timer register data that is transmitted every time the debit user attempts to access the current serving cellular or PCS system for voice and short data packet service. This MCMS and DBC also operates on the Internet and World Wide Web (WW) via frame relay and other signaling methods. Therefore, the present invention will enable easy access to cellular and data services to people that up to now could not easily access these services. Additionally, the present invention removes a great deal of costs, potential fraud problems and risks from cellular and PCS networks. The present invention will dramatically increase cellular and PCS usage by the public-at-large, and relinquish the responsibility of the cellular and PCS carrier from having to maintain a ponderous billing bureaucracy. With the present invention, the CCAD-DEBIT user simply goes to his bank or any ATM and pays funds electronically via his ATM or credit card. If the potential user wants to purchase a CCAD-DEBIT phone from a bank, electronics store or cellular provider, he simply pays for the phone and the dealer assigns his 10 digit CCAD identification number (CIN) and a 10 digit mobile identification number (MIN). The CCAD-DEBIT phone user does not have to pay for service, or sign any contracts. For example, if a CCAD-DEBIT user want to pay a lump sum, for example he pays $500.00, air time is 40 cents a minute for voice and 15 cents a transaction for CCAD-DATA, or some other fee schedule, and he can make periodic checks to the DBC to see how much time he has used. Another feature that is unique is that the MCMS will cause a notice to be transmitted to the user that tells him how much credit he has remaining in his account. This reminder is sent via alpha-paging, or DCCH. The cellular or PCS carrier benefits from the CCAD-DEBIT user business, he shares revenue with the CCAD-DEBIT system provider, but relinquishes the billing problems, for the CCAD-DEBIT system provider and the DBC is responsible for the debit phone users cellular or PCS voice and data bill. One major drawback with conventional cellular and PCS billing systems currently used is that per minute usage is rounded off. For example if a person uses one minute and thirty seconds of cellular or PCS airtime, he pays for two minutes. The preferred CCAD-DEBIT system is incremental, the CCAD-DEBIT phone user pays exactly for what he uses. If he uses one minute thirty seconds of airtime, he pays for one minute thirty seconds of airtime; its all prorated. Another important aspect of the present invention is that it directly enhances cellular and PCS network control functions and signaling routines, and fully supports and enhances voice service. The present invention also enhances and extends cellular and PCS network control, accounting and fraud detection procedures. The present inventions unique debit phone firm ware and software combinations, create a very secure communications system. The CCAD-DEBIT phone has built in physical and logical anti tamper feature.
The CCAD-DEBIT system utilizes an overlay debit system that is added to existing cellular, PCS and mobile satellite system physical and logically defined control channels and digital access channels without the need of adding any hardware or software to these systems. The present invention utilizes home location registers (HLR) and visitor location registers (VLR) that are standard SS7 and IS-41 service control points (SCP) on the SS7 network. These data bases interact directly with mobile switching centers (MSC) for the purpose of maintaining cellular, PCS and mobile satellite customer data files, roamer profiles and other pertinent user data. The present utilizes HLRs and VLRs in a unique and efficient manner, but within standard operational guidelines. The present invention utilizes such standard cellular, PCS and mobile satellite system access procedures as autonomous registration, origination, remote feature access control, CDMA and TDMA digital access data burst, and other like procedures to send its unique debit protocols.